Last Man Standing
by redheaded-beauty
Summary: when Ginny is stuck in a muggle house for an entire semester with 4 boys who make a bet on her, things start to heat up..."
1. Exasperating Encounterances

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first Fanfic, so please, be nice! There'll be lots of private thoughts in this story. Ginnys' thoughts will be shown by =/= on either side. Draco's thoughts will be shown by ~/~ on either side. I hope you'll enjoy it! And please read and review!

Chapter 1: Exasperating Encounterances 

"GINNY! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Ron yelled up the stairs. But today, Ginny didn't need a wake up call; she'd already been up for a few hours. She fixed her hair in the mirror. It was just above the shoulder, poker straight and fiery red. She did up the clasp on her dark green halter-top and adjusted her skirt. = There, all ready. I CAN'T WAIT! 6th year already! = Ginny shook her head free of her thoughts and went downstairs. "Is your trunk all packed dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired her daughter. "Yes, mum. Good morning everyone, Ron, Mione, Harry." "Morning Gin", " Glad to see you up so early Gin" "Uh, um, er, morningginny." Ginny loaded up her plate and sat down for a lovely breakfast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"BYE MUM AND DAD! SEE YOU LATER!" Ginny closed the door to their compartment and sat down. " Whew, I'm really hungry. Are you guys?" Ron perked up at the thought of food. "Food? Ya, Gin, why don't you go and see where the trolley is?" "Alright, I'll be right back" Ginny actually had an anterior motive, she just wanted to wander around. In a few minutes, she wound up finding her friends Ivy and Flora, the Flourish twins. About 5 minutes later, she remembered about having to find the cart and left. She finally found it, but at a price. She found the cart lady talking to a couple of students so Ginny decided to wait her turn. When it was her turn, she ordered 6 pumpkin tarts, 3 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, 10 chocolate frogs and 4 cartons of pumpkin juice. As she turned around to leave, Ginny heard a familiar drawl, " Oh, Weaslette, fancy seeing you here. Are you sure you can afford all of that or do you want me to spot you a couple of galleons?" "Shit" she muttered under breath. She then turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?" The one and only Draco Malfoy stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. " Just wanted to make sure that my favourite Weasly could actually afford something for once." "Just sod off Malfoy! If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my friends now." "Here let me help you" Ginny's jaw dropped half way to the floor = Malfoy, helping me?! What did I do to deserve this? = She held out her arm so he could take the packages from her. Instead, he walked right past her and leaned in front of the doorway. " Have a nice day, Weaslette." Ginny released an exasperated sigh and counted to 10. She then calmly walked over Draco's legs. She managed to spill some juice on his shoes, but it didn't account for very much. = You are soo pathetic = She also managed to drop a box of Beans. She bent down to pick them up and then left the compartment. Draco stayed leaning in the doorway. = Nice legs, and definitely very nice butt. Wait a sec, she's a Weasly. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts. Must get sexy thoughts of a Weasly out of my head. = " Crabbe, Goyle, let's go and terrorize some 1st years" 


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up 

A/N: I decided to colour code the girls' conversation. Ginny's blue, Ivy's green and Flora's purple. Enjoy!

By the time they had reached Hogwarts, it was pouring. Ginny was glad ( for once) that her cloak was a hand-me down. It was large enough to cover her, Flora and Ivy. They managed to dodge Peeves (he was throwing large buckets of water on people) and make their way to the great hall. During the feast, the girls started to catch up. " So, what have you girls been up to?" " Oh, nothing much.." " except that we got boy friends" GIGGLE! " Ooo, who are they, c'mon u can tell me! Flora you first." "O, all right. His name's Dan. He's a wizard and his family goes way back. He doesn't go here though. He goes to school in Scotland. It's called Mendelevium School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's got blond hair and blue eyes, of course, and is about 6 ft tall. "He sounds absolutely smashing! OK Ivy, you next!" " Well, his name's Zach. He's also a wizard, but unfortunately, his dad's a squib, poor thing,. Any ways, he doesn't go to school here either. He goes to one in Ireland called Jeremiad School of WC and W. He's got brown hair and green eyes and is also about 6 ft tall. " The conversation went on in this fashion until it was time to head to their houses. Ginny was in Griffindor, Ivy was in Hufflepuff and Flora was in Ravenclaw. On her way out Ginny noticed that Malfoy was a Prefect. = You know the worlds gone crazy when…….= She also noticed that Hermione was Head girl this year." Congrats Mione! Who's head boy?" Hermione made a face" Malfoy. Blah. Ok people, lets move it along, walk and talk people, lets not congregate….." = Ugh, Malfoy as head boy and a prefect. Joy. = Strangely, Ginny managed to make it up to her dorm with out falling asleep flat on her face. She quickly changed and dove under the covers. In 2 seconds flat, she was asleep. 


	3. Unnerving Events

Chapter 3: Unnerving Events 

Ginny awoke the next morning totally rested. She had a quick shower and pulled her hair up in a clip. She pulled on her freshly cleaned and ironed school her shirt, maroon and yellow boys tie, and knee socks. She didn't have time to put on her robes because she was going to be late for breakfast. She just grabbed her bag and ran. Ginny made it just in time for receiving her timetable. She looked at it but had to take a second look. In the first semester, it only had one class. " Oi, boys. Let me see you timetables." She grabbed Ron and Harry's timetables and examined them. They were the same as hers. The one class was Muggle Studies and it was next period… and all day. Ginny shrugged and finished eating her bagel and creamcheese. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Welcome to Muggle Studies everyone! My name is Professor Oxford and I'll be your teacher all of this semester" Ginny looked around the room there only about 20 people in this class. = groan why does he have to be here? But wait, who are those two hotties beside him?= Sitting one row across from her was none other than Draco Malfoy. But his two usual cronies didn't accompany him. These two guys were actually hot. But she could tell from their ties that they were from Slytherin. " By the vacant looks on your faces, I can see that the lights aren't exactly on upstairs. With special permission from Prof. Dumbledore, this whole semester will be one big project. Before you get all mopey, let me explain. You and four others will be living in a house, muggle style. You will have to work together to keep the house nice and clean, feed yourselves and go to school. You will be placed in a muggle school for one semester. During that semester, you will have to: attend regularly, do the work and homework and pass the semester exams all without magic. The whole point of this "project" will be to see what it is like to be a muggle. Now, the four supervising teachers, one for each house, will be Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, Madame Hooch, and myself. Please listen for your names……" = Hmmm, this should prove to be interesting. I would love to be with Hermione. = " Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, you 5 will be with Prof. McGonagall. Draco Malfoy, Brent Rabbie, Joel Fair, Blaise Zambini and Ginny Weasly, you 5 will be with Prof. Snape……." Ginny's jaw dropped in disbelief. Not only was her supervisor her least favourite teacher, but she was stuck with the 2 biggest jackasses in the world, Blaise being the second. "Miss, Weasly, over here please." Prof. Snape called. Ginny reluctantly got up and walked over. Two of the boys, she supposed to be Brent and Joel, were giving each other high-fives . Draco and Blaise stood beside each other and looked disapprovingly at her. = This is going to be a long semester. = 


	4. Everything’s not as bad as it seems or i...

Chapter 4: Everything's not as bad as it seems or is it? 

Ginny sat in her new dorm room as the last 24 hours flashed in her head

*~*~*~* FlAsHbAcK*~*~*~ 

"I want all of you with all of your things in your trunk down here in half and hour. Do NOT bring your cauldrons, textbooks or broom sticks, just cloths and toiletries. Bring your wands to me and I will keep them in a safe place. " Ginny ran to the portrait "slimyskittles" " I honestly don't know who comes up with these things" said the fat lady. She then swung open and let Ginny pass through. All Ginny really had to do was take her things out of the washroom and put them into her trunk. She then emptied her backpack and placed inside her diary, her ball point pens and her stuffed dog. 

*****************

As they loaded their stuff into the ministry car, Snap took their wands and put them in a little - wooden box. He put an anti –accacio spell on it and locked it. As they drove, the countryside got thinner and thinner. Ginny started to get bored so she pulled out her diary and pens. She started to write when she felt someone staring at her. She looked over her shoulder to see one of the boys she didn't know studying her. She turned around and said" Hallo, I'm Ginny Weasly. What's your name?" " Hallo, I'm Brent. Nice to meet you. Are you nervous about our 'project' ? " " No, I have a friend who's parents are muggles and I stayed with them for a week." "So this should be old hat for you I guess." " Hahaha! No way! Every time I went to go and do something, I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there. It got really annoying after a few times." = Hey! This guy's cute and funny. My semester isn't entirely doomed = 

****************** 

They arrived at a nicely sized condominium in a suburb of London called Sherwood. Draco, Blaise, Brent and Joel lifted their trunks easily out of the back of the car, but Ginny had trouble, she just couldn't get it over the little lip on the front of the (car) trunk. Draco, Blaise and Brent walked right by her. Joel stopped and put his down to help her. " O, thanks a bunch …….." "Joel, and your welcome. Do you need any more help, because I'd be glad to….." "O, no thank-you I got it form here." = Hmmm…. He's pretty hot to……=. Once every one was inside, Prof. Oxford told everyone where to go. "Everyone, follow me. " They followed him up a flight of stairs to a single medium sized bedroom. " We're all sleeping in here!?" Draco asked with scorn in his voice. No, this is Miss. Weasly's room. You're rooms are in here. " He opened a closet. " We're sleeping in a closet?!" Draco asked again. "Wrong again Mr. Malfoy. Ruggy Jitterbuggy." The back wall of the closet disappeared and 3 low steps followed. "Right this way gentlemen. You to Miss. Weasly. This is where the boys will be sleeping. A raised platform had four beds placed nicely spread apart upon it. " There is another room on the other side of the closet with 2 bathrooms for the boys and a TV/ Rec. room for you all. The password for it is 'entertainment tonight please' . Enjoy your stay. Another thing, "he handed them each a note book " I want you to write about your week , every week, in this book. I will collect it every Friday. O, and Miss. Wealsly, if I may have a moment." "Yes of course professor." She followed him back into her room and the wall of the closet reappeared, leaving the boys' room invisible. " Living with four 17 yr. old boys isn't easy. Are you up to the challenge? " "Professor, I don't know if you know this or not, but I have 6 brothers ranging from the ages of 25 down to 17. I think I can handle my self." "Alright, I'm just saying because Mr. Malfoy is in charge because he is a prefect and Prof. Snape lives in a separate house with the rest of the staff. If you run into any trouble, please, let one of us know immediately." "Don't worry professor, I will." 

*~*~*~*~*~ EnD Of FlAsHbAcK*~*~*~*~*~ 

As she snuggled beneath the covers she murmured to her self "I can handle 'em" Little did she know what was happening behind the walls……. " All right lads, we are stuck in a house muggle style for an entire semester. What can we do to make it more interesting?" Brent asked everybody. Joel leaned back on his pillows and thought. " Who here thinks that …. What's her name… Ginny. is extremely sexy?" Draco and Blaise were pretending not to listen so the only one who said me was Brent. "O…K….then that gives me and idea…… Lets make a little wager shall we? 4 galleons goes to the first guy who gets Ginny to a) like him, b) go out with him and c) get to third base. Sound good? " "Sounds excellent. C'mon mates, don't you want a piece of the action?" " Us, cavorting with a Weasly, I think not!" Blaise scoffed. "Why would we want her when we can have just about any girl in the school?" Draco added. " Pft! I'll believe that when I see it!" exclaimed Joel. "Fine then. We'll enter in your little "contest" and I add a second wager. Another 4 galleons says that Blaise and I will be the last two standing. What do you say Blaise? " "Sounds good to me. You guys don't have a chance." " Again, I'll believe it when I see it." "So, its all settled." Brent got up and found a sheet of paper. He wrote down the guidelines and had everybody sign it. " There, the contest starts tomorrow." They all shook hands, to keep it fair and went to bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 5: Rude Awakenings 

The next morning, Ginny didn't wake up to the nice smell of breakfast cooking, but a soft nudge. "Weaslette, Weaslette, * sigh* Ginny, wake up!" " What the ……?!" She lifted her self up onto her elbows and squinted at the form beside her. "Good, you're awake." She fell back onto her pillows and rubbed her eyes. = This is not what I planned to see first thing in the morning! = She opened her eyes again. " What do you want Malfoy?" Draco was standing beside her bed only in his Pajama pants. He hadn't brushed his hair and it was sticking out like a hedgehog. " Um… we were wondering, since, you've been to a muggle house before and all, if you would, well, make us breakfast?" Ginny sighed again. "I'll be down in a minute." "All right." And with that Draco walked right out of the room. Ginny was still in 'home mode' so she got out of bed in her mini gym shorts and short tanktop, also known as her pyjamas. Her hair was in pigtails so it wouldn't get knotty. She slipped on her flowery slippers and headed down stairs. " All right, what do you guys want anyway?" she asked. Upon seeing her, Blaise almost dropped the juice pitcher , Joel closed the cupboard on his hand and Brent just about cut his fingers off while cutting into thin air where the bagel had been. The only one who seemed not to be effected by Ginny's appearance was Draco. "I was thinking of maybe some eggs and bacon." "O, that seems easy enough. Is that ok with you guys? Guys?" "uh, um, ya, sounds good." Replied Blaise, bouncing back from his trance. All Brent and Joel could muster was "erm, uh, umm, yes?" "All right then, Malfoy, pay close attention so I don't have to show you tomorrow morning." Draco inwardly gave a sigh of relief. ~Thank god she didn't notice those stupid idiots. They're going to have to get used to it or their going to lose.~ "Malfoy! Are you paying attention?!" " Yes." "Alright then. You take the egg," she picked up and egg and put it in his hand. He noticed how her skin was smooth and soft. " and you break it on the side of the pan." She took his hand and guided it to show how to crack the egg. " Then you open it onto the pan and wait for it to cook. Do four more of those while I show Brent how to make bacon." ~ Hmmmm….. this bet could get to be very interesting. And if she keeps coming down in the morning like that……~ " Draco! You've just about burned the eggs!" Ginny yelled at him. ~ Did she just call me Draco? ~ " I told you, you have to watch them because they cook quickly! AH! Brent! The bacon!" she ran away to the other side of the kitchen. "You boys get out of here! You're useless! I'll finish breakfast!" She shooed them out of the kitchen. The boys then walked up to the Rec room. " entertainment tonight please" they said in unison. The door opened and they settled down in the club chairs deep in their own thoughts. Brent was the first one to break the silence. " O my god. I hope she comes down like that every morning!" "Me to!" said Joel. " You guys disgust me." Blaise said. He got up and walked to the fireplace. He looked at them and shook his head. " If you guys get riled up just over that then you guys might as well give up. Face it! I bet you anything that she's got a lot more where that came from. I dare you to go and check." "All right then." Brent went out of the rec room and crept into the closet. He listened to see if anyone was in the room. Silence. He moved stealthily towards Ginnys' chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer and found that it held her unmentionables. 'Excellent!' he thought. He picked up a particularly lacy, black bra. All of a sudden, it sprung to life in his hands and strapped its self to his chest. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.' O crap! Its enchanted!' "Brent, how you doing out there?" "Good, good." " Well, come on, show us what you've got." Brent sighed and slowly walked back into their room. At the sight of him, everybody burst out laughing. "Lovely fit, mate!" Joel said through teary eyes. " O shut up! The professor probably enchanted it so something like this wouldn't happen. That's the last time I listen to you Blaise." "Oh well. I was right though wasn't I. Anyway, just to give you a tip, don't gawk at her when you see her in something sexy like this morning. It will make her think that you are total pigs. But on the other hand….. she may like the attention she's getting and dress like that all the time. Hmmmm, now that's a thought!" He walked back to his chair and sat down. Silence enveloped the room. This time, it was Draco who broke the silence. "So, Brent. What are we going to do about that bra?" 


	6. Guys are so stupid !

Chapter 6: Guys are so stupid ! 

"BOYS! BREAKFAST'S READY!" = I honestly wonder what men would do with themselves if there were no women around. = The boys came into the kitchen with only their pyjama pants on, except for Brent who was wearing a huge woolen sweater. " Are you cold?" Ginny inquired. "Um, yes. Yes I am." " We could always turn up the thermostat you know." "Thermo-what?" "The thing that regulates the temperature in the house." "O. well, that's ok. I believe in conserving energy anyway." They went to the table only to find one place set. Ginny sat down and started to eat. "Where's our breakfasts?" asked Blaise. (quite rudely I might add.) "O, they're in the oven keeping warm." The Blaise shot her a look of disbelief. "What!? You expect me to make your breakfast and set the table? I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for your maid. The last time I checked, she was at your house." And with that, she turned around and resumed her eating. Brent went to take the food out of the oven, Joel got the place mats, and Blaise and Draco set the table for themselves. By the time they finished, Ginny finished eating. "I'm going to take a shower now. No one is to come in to my room while I'm gone. Actually, none of you are to come upstairs until I'm safely in my room with the door shut. Understood?" "Understood." They chorused. She quickly washed her dishes and put them away. As she went up the stairs, she stopped and glared at the four boys seated at the table. It seemed as if all time had stopped and they were staring at her. She gave a small "Ahem" and they resumed what they were doing. = Please God. Don't let them have any bets or tricks or anything involving me.= and with that, she continued up the stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

20 minuites later, Ginny stepped out of the shower fully refreshed. She was glad that professer Oxford had let them have a week off before they started in the muggle school. 6th year was equivelent to the muggle 10th grade. =That should be interesting= She opened the bathroom door and peeked out. No one there. She wrapped the towel around her tightly so it wouldn't fall off or anything, and she dashed toward her bedroom door. She almost made it, but was stopped by the fact that her bedroom door was slightly ajar. She distinctly remembered closing it tightly and making sure it was closed.( Having 6 brothers will make you do that.) She crept slowly towards the door and opened it just a crack more. When she saw what was going on in her room, she couldn't decide to go postal or laugh. Brent was standing there with her bra on and the other 3 boys were trying to get it off. She then realized that the prof. must have enchanted her stuff so that they would only have to touch her things once ,only once, and they'd have to wear what ever they touched all day. She only knew that because she used the charm quite frequently at home. She opened the door and laughed coldly "How many boys does it take to undo a bra?" The boys jumped. Ginny stood in the door frame, her eyes blazing with anger. "Did I not tell you not touch my stuff?" She asked coldly." Yes, and I'm very sorry Ginny," Brent said. " I was only looking for a pair of socks. I didn't look where I was putting my hand…." "O , save it for someone who cares, just to let you know, it'll come off by the end of the day. And as of now, you can't come in here unless I'm here." "But, how will I get to my room? It is in your closet." "We'll just have to work something out, won't we. Good day gentlemen." Draco was the first one out the door folowed by Blaise, and then Joel. Brent was last. "I'm really disappointed in you. I trusted you guys to stay out of my stuff." "Sorry Gin." "Just get out." And with that, Brent walked out of the room. *~*~*~*~*~ " We heard everything. Now that she hates your guts, your out of the bet. Hand over your galleons." Joel said, a little to eagerly. Brent sighed and gave the galleons to Draco who put them in a jar. " Man she really burned you to." Joel continued. "Just sod off Joel." ~ Aha! Now that he just hurt her feelings, its my turn to go in there and make her feel better.~ "Excuse me for a minuite.I'll be right back." "Ok, we'll just be downstairs watching tv." Draco waited until they were all the way down the stairs. Then he turned and knocked on the door. "Ginny, can I come in?" "Just gimme a sec." Draco waited and a few seconds later, the door opened. Ginny's hair was still wet, but it was clipped up nicely. She was wearing a black mini skirt with striped knee socks and a white ¾ sleeved shirt. She let him come in. ~ Now to put my plan to action…~ "There was something you wanted to speak to me about?" " Um , ya. Can we discuss this inside?" "Sure." She led him into her room and sat on the bed. She motioined him to sit down, but he declined the offer. "Brent will have 50 points taken away, as much as I hate to do it, for his behavoir. There's also something I think I should let you in on…." Draco described the whole betting situation, but told Ginny that he had no part in it. " So let me get this straight, there's a bet between Blaise, Brent and Joel to see who can get to second base? And you have no part in it." "That's right." "Why me?!" Ginny wailed and shook her fist at the ceiling. " I knew something like this would happen… I am sooo clueless. Of course, I'm all alone with four 17 yr. olds." Ginny didn't know why, but tears started to trickle down her cheeks. It was only the first day into the semester and already, she was willing to do her self bodily harm. Draco was startled by Ginny's tears, but they ended as quicly as they started. "I'm going to go out. I don't know when I'll be back. I don't care what you say, take away points , what ever." She walked over to her beureau put on a pair of earrings and put on high heeled boots, grabbed her purse and walked out of the room leaving Draco there by himself. ~ Excelent! Draco 1, Blaise 0! ~ 


	7. A dose of their own medicine

Hello everybody! I'm very ,very, very ,very sorry for not updating sooner. Well, as many might have noticed, I didn't have a disclaimer. Well, here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did own some of the non-Harry Potter characters , but anyway.... Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review! ( (  
  
Ginny had no clue as to where she was going, but she walked. She walked out the door and just kept on walking. She had no idea where she'd end up or how to get back, but she figured she'd find out eventually. After about 10 minutes of walking, she came upon a pub. She wasn't 18, but she figured that she could have a non-alcoholic drink.  
  
The pub was old fashioned and was called the "Cauldron and Broomstick". She guessed that she chose it because the name reminded her of home. She walked in and took a seat at the bar. She ordered a coke and looked around. There was a guy that sat two seats away that looked familiar. =Dear god! Can I never get any peace?! = " Blaise, what are you doing here?" " I think I should be asking you the same question." He moved down until he sat next to Ginny. "So, what are you doing here?" he inquired. Ginny remembered what Draco had told her. " It's none of your business what I'm doing here. And besides, I don't want to talk to you." She got her coke and moved down a seat, to put some distance between her and Blaise. " Why don't you want to talk to me? What have I done this time? Was I too condescending? Or maybe to rude?...." "You know perfectly well what you've done, or should I say what you're doing, and so do I. " With that, she turned around and looked out the window. = What the hell is she talking about? What I' m doing?.... That stupid Malfoy is trying to one up me! He probably told her that he has no part in our wager, and he's getting on her good side. Well, two can play at this game! = There was a silence between the two of them. Ginny finished her coke and ordered a tart to go with her second coke. Blaise was trying to think of how he could get on her good side without doing what Malfoy did. He thought, and thought, and finally he came up with something.= She isn't going to be able to see any of her friends. So, what if I admit what I did was wrong, go tell Joel in front of her that I am out of the bet (he would know in advance that I'm not really quitting) and then i'd befriend her. Of course! That's it! = He casually moved up to the seat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Ginny looked up from her soda and scowled at Blaise. She shrugged his arm off. "What do you not understand about 'I know about the bet'?" " My dear girl," Blaise started " I understood every word. However, seeing you just sitting here being miserable, I can see that you don't like being the subject of someone else's amusement. So , you know what, just for you , I'll quit out of the bet. Ginny glared at him suspiciously. " Are you sure?" " Positive. And just to let you in on a little secret.... Draco's lying." "Well, I sort of figured that. But how do I know that you're not lying?" Blaise had to think for a second. He had to have her trust in him. " As you know, my family is of the oldest pure blood along with Malfoy. My word is as good as gold. As an old family, we respect honor. So, I give you my honorable word that I'm not lying." Ginny looked at him skeptically for a moment and finally said " all right, I have your word" She turned around and leaned her elbows with her back to the bar and looked thoughtfully out the window. Blaise looked at his watch, and turned to Ginny. " Well, I must be off," He grabbed her hand and kissed it," until we meet again I suppose." He started to put on his coat. " Where are you going?" asked Ginny. " I'm just going downtown to explore. The downtown train comes in 10 minutes." "Do you mind if I tag along?" Ginny asked "I have nothing to do other than go back to the house." She looked at him with big puppy eyes. Blaise looked at her = I should probably take her. This will score some points for sure! = "I don't see why not." "Excellent!" Ginny grabbed her coat and walked with Blaise to the door. He held it open for her, and bowed as she came through. This made her giggle, which Blaise thought was very good.  
  
Their first stop downtown was at the mall. They went into all the shops and stores and looked at everything. By the time they made it to the end of the first floor, Ginny was already in a much better mood than that morning. On the second floor, Blaise found a joke shop. He showed her just about every prank he could find. When they left the store, Ginny's face was red from laughing. She stopped laughing just as they passed a photo booth. She pulled Blaise in put in a dollar. Looking at the pictures made her laugh even harder than before. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold on to Blaise for support.  
  
They left the mall and headed back to the subway station at about four o'clock. "Can you believe that we just spent 4 hours walking around a shopping mall?" Blaise asked Ginny. " Actually ya, I can." She replied. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ginny looked over at Blaise = He's not so bad. You shouldn't have judged him so harshly. Even if he is lying, I think I'll enter their little wager. But I'll have to play around. Blaise for a few days, Draco next, then I may have to forgive Brent, and I think I'll save Joel for last. Hehehe, let's see what they think of that! = She then slid her hand in to Blaise's and leaned against his arm. She sighed satisfyingly. Blaise looked down at her through the corner of his eye. = My plan is working perfectly! Draco 1, Blaise 1.= 


	8. I don't have a good chapter title at the...

Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to come up. I've had TONNES of homework and my internet also isn't working. I hope that you guys will like this one. Just to let you know, the 9th chapter is on it's way. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the wonderful world of Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny and Blaise arrived at the front door of the house at 6:00. They were both holding hands and Ginny was still giggling about the days events. Unfortunately, when they went in the house, they had a Not-so-Welcome party. Draco, Brent and Joel were waiting in the front foyer. Draco was tapping his foot. "Where were you?" he asked inquisitively. "You were supposed to be back here at three, so we could go grocery shopping for dinner. "Oh really, Draco," Ginny said with an exasperated sigh. She slid out of Blaise's hand and put her arm around his shoulder. "Do you really think that it takes five people to go grocery shopping? Think about it for a second." She kept her arm around his shoulder, happy to see that it momentarily stunned every body. "I guess not. But you see, we didn't know what you and Blaise would have liked for dinner, so we thought that if we went together....." He trailed off as Ginny nodded her head understandably. "Well thank you Draco, that was a lovely thought. But at the moment, I'm so hungry, that any food would be good. So, you and whoever wants to go with you can go grocery shopping, while I stay here and....do some research." "For what?" Brent asked. "Ummm......grocery shopping. The finer arts of grocery shopping." "There's an art to grocery shopping? Who knew?" Joel shrugged and got his coat on. Everyone just stood there for a minute. "Well," Joel prompted, "Let's get going before the shops close. Ginny, would you be able to cook since we shopped?" "Ya , no biggy. See you later!" and with that , she ran up the stairs, past Brent and into her room. They got their coats on and walked down a block before anybody spoke. Joel was the first one to speak. "Jesus Blaise, you got her draped all over you. How did you do it?!" "Simple my dear friend, I seduced her with my manly charms." " What manly charms?" Draco snorted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Up in her room, Ginny wrote a letter to Flora and Ivy. It talked about the bet the boys had and how she was now entering it. After she sent her owl Segno, another owl came shooting through her window. She took the envelope from the bird and gave it some owl snacks. She sat on her bed and opened the envelope. The envelope contained 3 papers. The first was a letter from Professor Oxford. It read: "Hello my dear students! How are you faring in this strange non-magical world? I hope you are all doing well. The school  
you will be attending is called Riverview Secondary School. Enclosed is your timetable for the semester and a list of your teachers. Also enclosed is a map of how to get to your school from your house and back, as well as a map of the school. The maps are enchanted to show you as the little dot. The school is red and the house is blue. If you start to stray away from  
either, the map will turn green. If you have any questions, please send them back with this owl. Thank you and have a good weekend. See you all on  
Monday! Professor Oxford.  
  
Ginny looked over her timetable and was very pleased. She had Chemistry, English, Socicology,Anthropology and Pyscology, and Math. =This should be a very interesting semester She thought. She then remembered she had to cook and went downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she saw Joel sitting at the table with a forlorn look on his face. "Hey Joel! What's the matter?" she asked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I found out that I'm being moved into another dorm house." "O my goodness! That's awful! Awwww! That makes me really sad!" and she was genuinely sad. She walked over to Joel and sat on his lap and gave him a hug around the neck. ~ Man, I am I ever sad to! I get to miss this every day! Why me?!~ Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. "Do you want to help me with dinner? "she asked. "I could really use some help." She smiled a warm and friendly smile that Joel just couldn't resist. "Sure," He answered "I don't see why not. It will be our 'last hours together'." He added dramatically. Ginny giggled. "Just get the carrots out of the fridge you!" 


	9. School Dayz

Author's Note: Hey to all you people who are reading! I am very sorry that it's taken so long to update. My teachers are major homework freaks who have no life other than giving us projects and marking them. Any ways, no excuses. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think it may be one of my longer chapters. Anyway, enjoy. And please don't be afraid to review. I don't bite... unless u flame me. *little evil smilie baring it's razor sharp teeth.* Anyways, read, enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that the genius J.K Rowling had created. I wish I did. And trust me, if I did, I would be sitting in my nice Scottish castle with my brain surgeon husband writing millions of dollars worth of stuff.  
  
Ginny woke up once again to a gentle nudging. "mnnn......" she moaned , trying to wave off the intruder. "Ginny, It's time to go to school" "Not now mum, I'm in the middle of a great dream, come back in five minutes, ok?" "All right," said the voice. THUNK! Ginny woke with a start, realizing she had just been dumped on the floor. "Come on lazy bones," Brent said. "Today's our first day of muggle school!" Ginny flopped back on to the floor. "O, goody." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well, get dressed, 'cuz Blaise kept breaky warm for you." And with that, Brent left the room. ~Why me?~ She got up off the floor and dressed in her jumper and school tie. Ginny made her bed, then picked up her bag with all of her school books and supplies. She checked her hair in the mirror and went down stairs. When she arrived at the kitchen, Blaise got her breakfast out of the oven. "Good morning gorgeous!" he said as Ginny sat down. "My aren't we eccentric this morning! "Ginny beamed. She enjoyed being doted upon. ~Too bad that I'll have to leave him and move on to another guy soon.~ She started to eat her breakfast, when Draco came down the stairs tying his tie. He looked up as he came down the last of the stairs. Ginny caught his eye and nodded her head in greeting. He smirked his famous little smirk, but it seemed to be a little softer, almost caring. ~Caring? Come on Virginia Weasly. Draco? Caring? Those words don't even gel together in the slightest.~ She finished her meal and put the dishes in the sink. "Does any one know what time the school starts?" Ginny asked the guys downstairs. "I think it let's in at 8:00. So we had better leave here at 7:30." Said Brent. "I was talking to some of the other kids who had gone to the school on the weekend. They said that it was only a 10 min. walk." Ginny glanced at the clock. It read 7:20. "We had better leave now, so we can get there early enough to find the principal." Ginny said rather matter of factly. ~O dear God!~ Ginny thought ~I'm sounding exactly like Hermione! ~ "Fine with me." Draco concurred. They got ready and headed out the door. "O, Blaise, "Ginny called. "Would you mind holding my hand? I don't want to get lost." She looked at him with puppy eyes while twirling the hair from her ponytail around her finger. ~ This is extremely pathetic,~ She thought. ~But, what ever it takes.~ Blaise looked Ginny up and down. "Sure I'll hold your hand." He looked at Draco with a smirk of satisfaction. Draco just shook his head and locked the front door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When the group arrived to the school, they saw most of the Hogwarts students gathered around a picnic table . Ginny immediately let go of Blaise's hand and ran to find Flora and Ivy. "So gals, what's going on here?" Ginny asked. "Well, apparently we're waiting here for the headmaster, so he can split us up into groups according to classes." Flora explained. "Ya, and then we're going to meet our teachers." Ivy ended. "How are we supposed to know what cla..." Ginny was interrupted by the static screech of a bull horn. "Good morning students, and welcome to Riverview High! My name is Mr. Pennywort and I am headmaster of this school. If you would please listen while I call out your names so you can receive your timetables. Abner, William. Alephs, Susan..." Ginny waited impatiently as the list went on. As usual, her name was the last to be called. "And last but not least, Weasly, Ginny." Mr. Pennywort finished. "Now," he said. "All of you who have Signora Sciortina first period , Mrs. Bobsey second, Miss Storey third and Mr. Franch last, please go and meet with your group head over there." Mr. Pennywort pointed to a big oak tree at the bottom of the hill. To Ginny's dismay, Draco was in all of her classes. ~I guess that I'll have to make the most of it~ Ginny thought. At the time, she didn't really know what that meant, but it seemed to fit the situation. Her class was brought up to their first teacher of the day. "Good morningah claaass. My nameah is Signorahhh Scortinahh. It is pronouunced Seen-your-a Shore-tin-ahhhhh." Ginny wasn't sure if her name was actually pronounced with the extra "ahhh" at the end, or if it was her accent. So, she decided just to call her Miss. "For this semesterahh, I will be yourahh English teacherahh." The students started to chat excitedly. All of a sudden, the teacher leapt up and started banging on the desk. *BANG BANG BANG!* "THERE'S NOISEAHH!" The teacher screamed. The students went into a shocked silence as the teacher sat back down. "Now classahh. It is timeahh for you to goahh to yourahh next classahh." The students silently got up and filed out of the room and were escorted to their next class, which was chemistry.  
  
The students filed into their chemistry class and quietly sat down. Most of them were still shocked by their "English" teacher. They looked around for the teacher. Ginny could barely hear "Are you sure we have this class? Where's the teacher?" Ginny looked around the class and saw a person dozing in the chair at the front of the room. "Ahem," She coughed really loudly. The teacher sprung out of her chair and looked around. "Are you my second period class?" the teacher asked without any emotion what so ever in her voice. The students nodded. "Ok then," she started. Her voice was emotionless and a droning bass monotone. Her face was also absolutely emotionless. "I... am Mrs. Bobsey. I ... will be teaching you...chemistry." ~ O great. I have the blob from the black lagoon teaching us 'the wonderful world of chemistry'. * sigh*~ Ginny had been day dreaming for about 10 minutes now. She popped back into reality and the first words that she heard were, "I... will be teaching... your class.... Chemistry. My, aren't you lucky today. You get to go... to your next... class... I will... see you here... tomorrow. " Ginny had to nudge Seams awake, who was sitting next to her. After the first two classes, it was lunch. The Hogwarts students had to meet under the tree on the hill so Mr. Pennywort could talk to them. "How was your first half day at Riverview? " He asked. Most of the students said good, the rest didn't bother answering. " Well, this concludes your first  
  
half day. Tomorrow, you get to meet your afternoon teachers. On a normal day, you have to stay for the whole day. Well, we'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left the tree. The students went back into their house groups and started to go back to their houses. Ginny walked around to find Blaise, Draco and Brent. She found Blaise and held on to his arm. Together, they found Draco and Brent. Together, they started off home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat down down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. It had been a rough day. First, he let down his gaurd and smiled at the girl. Then, he see her hanging alll over Blaise. And to finish it all off, she's in every single one of his classes. He lifted his head from his hands. ~She's in every one of my classes.~ he thought. ~This is too perfect! She's in everyone my classes!~ He was so excited that he almosted smiled. She got off of his bed and went downstairs to help with dinner.  
  
A/N: Well? wadda ya think? Don't keep it to your self, review! let me knnow what you think. I hope it won't be to long until the next chappie. TTFN! 


	10. TGIF! And more dating mischief

Chapter 10: TGIF! And more dating mischief

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry that it's taken sooooo long for me to update this fic. There is no excuse. Actually there is, but I won't go into the gory details. I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 11 won't be far behind (I hope!)

The final bell rang. Ginny never thought that she'd be so happy for it to be the weekend. She had math the last period of the day with a teacher named Ms. Doonaghy. She was almost as emotionless as Mrs. Bobsey. The only upside to her day was her Anthro class. Mr. Barbanderson was the greatest, most funniest teacher that she had ever had the pleasure of being taught by. But going back to the present, Ginny shuffled her way down the hall to her locker. It was nice, because it was in a little secluded alcove, instead of the locker bay, and no one else was ever there. As she pulled out her homework, a shadow fell over her.

"Weaselette, if you could take up less space at your locker, that would be great."

Ginny sighed inwardly.

"Draco, please don't tell me that your locker is right next to mine!"

She stood up and looked at him.

"Fine then, I won't."

Draco shrugged and proceeded to unlock his locker. Ginny finished taking out her homework and watched Draco get all of his stuff.

"May I ask why you are staring at me?"

Draco asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you'd make an interesting case study for psychology." She said thoughtfully.

Draco closed his locker door and leaned against it.

"And, pray tell, whywould _I_ make and interesting case study?"

Ginny stared at him, "I'm not sure yet…" she shook herself out of her thoughts and continued,

"Can we walk home together, Blasie kinda ditched me for this girl in his media class."

Draco stared at her, "Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

They then went out the doors and started their walk home

By the time they had reached the front door, Draco and Ginny were laughing and being amiable.

Before they had the chance to open the door, Blaise wretched it open.

"Ginny! Where were you?! I had no idea where you were!"

Ginny cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Draco ,recognizing the signs of a female about to have a hissy fit, disappeared into the house.

"Couldn't find me eh? Hmmmmm…. I wonder why?" Ginny paused and stroked her chin thoughtfully. She then raised her eyebrows in mock realization.

"Oh yes! That's right! You went walked away with that girl in you media class. What was her name? Chelsea, Courtney…"

"Ashley." Blaise said sulkily.

"Right. Well, If you hadn't have been looking at her_ arse_, you'd have know where I was!" Ginny spat out.

She then left Blaise looking rather dejected on the porch step.

Draco, who heard everything through the living room window, smirked and quietly went to his room.

Ginny fell backwards onto her bed. Not only was she extremely tired, her back ached from carrying around 500 pound worth of books. She closed her eyes and sighed. In the middle of her sighing, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Her sigh of bliss transformed itself into a sigh of frustration and she got up to answer the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. For the love of god, keep your pants on"

The knocker continued to knock until she opened the door. Standing in front of her was a short blonde girl with blue eyes and wearing barley nothing at all.

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The blonde girl looked around the room, and looked Ginny up and down more than once.

Ginny who was starting to get irritated cleared her throat. "Ahem, _Can I help you_?"

The girl finally met Ginny's eyes.

" I want you to stop seeing my boyfriend."

Ginny was completely baffled as to what the girl was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The girl cleared her throat.

" For the past couple of days, I've seen you walking to school with a certain Blaise Zambini. Just to let you know hon, he's mine and he's too far out of your league, so… leave him alone or else."

The girl then turned on her heel and walked down the hall and out of the house.

Ginny closed her door again.

"_Who the hell was that and how the hell did she get in here?"_

Ginny sat back down on the bed. Not a second later, Blaise walked through the door.

"Have you seen Ashley? She was supposed to talk to you."

Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You mean the slutty midget who just left? Ya, I talked to her. According to her, you better not come near me or else."

Blaise looked at Ginny like she was odd, and left the room.

Feeling that there was no point for rest, Ginny started her homework.

Hi! Me again. PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes two seconds. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please! Thanks!


	11. Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 11: Pride and Prejudice

It was a particularly rainy Saturday afternoon, and Ginny was all by herself.

Ginny was sitting on her bed looking out the window. Blaise was out with Ashley, Draco was off who-knows –where, Her brother and his friends had forgotten she was there, and her friends had gone off with their new muggle friends to see a movie.

" Mrrrrr…. Why am I always the one left out of everything? Wait, I know! I'll pop 'round to see …… um…. O bloody hell. I've got no one to see."

Ginny's mood was now matching the weather outside. She then gave up trying to think of something to do and went to the bookshelf that took up ¾ of the wall across from her bed.

She ran her finger over the cracked spines of the books, looking at each title carefully. The books were all classics, _The Count of Monte Cristo, Sherlock Holms, The Three Musketeers_ etc. Ginny came to a book near the end of the book shelf that looked like nobody had read it. It was called, _My Life as it is._ Ginny was naturally intrigued, so she picked up the book and sat on the window seat. Looking it over, Ginny decided it would be interesting and started to read.

Draco had finished all of his homework. He leaned back in his chair and started to plot his week-end. "_ First, I'll…. Um.. ok, lets skip number one and go to number two. Second, I'll…um… oh screw this!"_ He got up.

He remembered there being a large bookcase in Ginny's room. He walked through the closet door and into Ginny's bedroom.

He stopped, stunned.

The sun was half out behind the clouds, and a small ray of light was shining through the window. The light caught the red in Ginny's hair, it outlined the soft shape of her face, it brought out the yellow flecks and intrigue in her eyes. Draco could have spent forever, just watching Ginny. Her profound interest in the book which she read, the way that she crinkled her nose and laughed softly to her self when she came across something funny. It all astounded him.

Draco had to shake himself. He can't be falling this hard for her. It's only to win a bet. _" If only I can really believe that."_ He thought to himself. He walked up behind

Ginny quietly.

" Good book?"

He asked. Ginny jumped visibly and cleared her throat.

" Um ya. So… what are you doing here on a Saturday afternoon? Shouldn't you be with a girl or something?"

This comment stung a little, but didn't phase Draco at all.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

" Nobody available. You appear to be the only girl here. I only came to ask If I could borrow a book."

Ginny looked up at him sheepishly, feeling guilty about the discourteousness of her question.

"Um sure, take your pick." She gestured to the book case.

Ginny watched Draco as he looked over the selection of books. Light now filled the room. It glinted off the gold bindings of the books and reflected onto Draco's face. The gold light filtered through the hair that hung into his face, making it look sun-kissed. The light allowed his muscular frame to show through his sweater. His eyes intently and sincerely scanned the book titles. Ginny had a fleeting deja-vu. She shook herself out of her reverie. She can't fall for him, he's a Malfoy.

" Found a book yet?" she asked, getting up and joining him at the book shelf.

Draco shook his head. "I've read all of these already."

"So have I, but this one's my favourite." Ginny reached across Draco and pulled out _Pride and Prejudice. . _

They turned to face each other, only the book separating them.

" Why is it your favourite?" Draco whispered, looking down at her.

Ginny could stare straight at his chest which didn't help the blush creeping up her neck.

" Ummm… I, like it… because…" Words failed to reach her mouth.

Draco pushed her chin up with his finger.

She stared into his eyes.

" I like it because it shows that romance can come in different forms." She whispered back.

Draco smiled down at her and pulled Ginny into a kiss.

Ginny had been kissed by many boys, but the sensation of this kiss floored her.

Her knees buckled slightly, her heart beat in palpitations, she lost her breath.

When they broke apart, Ginny looked up at Draco wide eyed and out of breath. He looked the same way that she felt. He pulled her towards him for another kiss, but she put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

" I need to finish my homework." She said. Then she walked out of her room and downstairs, leaving Draco standing alone in her room.


	12. Ginny’s Soliloquy

Chapter 12: Ginny's Soliloquy

Once again, for the second time in a month, Ginny grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. This time she had a better idea of wher she was going. Behind the school, there was a park named Mystery Park. One lunch hour, ginny had found a tree with a half finished platform. This was her destination.

She climbed onto the platform and looked over the grassy field that was Mystery Park. She sat down and started to ponder.

"_This, is a very confusing situation. Lets make a list shall we? _

_Pros of liking Draco: um… he's cute, can be very nice,seems to care about things he likes, um… I'll come back to that later._

_Cons of liking Draco: My family (Harry and Hermione included) hate him and his family with every fiber of their existance. Vise Verse. Hmmm… this could be difficult._

_Ok… family's thoughts aside. Has he ever been mean to me? Sometimes. Does he hate my family? Indubitably. Um… do I like him back….ooo… this is a toughy….. I think? Ginny, this is no time to think, but to know. Let's just suppose, hypothetically, that I do like Draco Malfoy. My family just might disown me, and my friends would ditch me, but they might not. Depending if they think they can score with my hypothetical boyfriend. If I don't hypothetically like Draco Malfoy. I'll be stuck in emotional purgatory for the rest of my teenage life. Hmmmm…. I think.. no wait.. know that I like Draco Malfoy."_

That out of the way, Ginny climbed out of the tree and headed to the house to find Draco.

A/N: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! 3 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS! My writer's blcok has been unblocked. I know that this chapter is a little short but…. I 'll make it up. As I am going away for x-mas and new years, I would like to let you know that there will be nothing until after my exams, which means there'll be nothing new until February.

Anyway, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

Ps. REVIEW! please


End file.
